


永不降落

by Greyyyyy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, translated work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyyyyy/pseuds/Greyyyyy
Summary: Nico总是想要追随他父亲的脚步。但当他梦想落空后，他发觉自己不由自主地被那个拥有他无法企及的生活的男人吸引。
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Nico Rosberg
Kudos: 3





	永不降落

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Never Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103383) by [gemjam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemjam/pseuds/gemjam). 



> *无授权  
> 是对gemjam太太的作品的中文翻译  
> 原作 https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103383  
> 文风和AU都是我十分喜欢的，于是在没有取得授权的情况下冒昧翻译了  
> 如有冒犯会删除译文  
> 请喜欢的各位务必要欣赏太太的原作！

摘要  
Nico总是想要追随他父亲的脚步。但当他梦想落空后，他发觉自己不由自主地被那个拥有他无法企及的生活的男人吸引。

-

如何微笑，如何礼貌待人，如何冷静地应付面前因延误而暴跳如雷的乘客（尽管他对此无能为力）——Nico可谓是驾轻就熟。也许这就是他父亲一直养育他所为的。幼时接受的礼仪教育在Nico这行里的作用是无穷的。

他对客人层出不穷的要求有着无穷尽的耐心，而客人们好像也十分钟意他得体的穿着和过人的语言能力，于是大部分时间Nico都呆在头等舱里。他们认为他近乎是“他们中的一员”了。Nico很清楚事实的模样。

他在摩纳哥的纸醉金迷里长大，但他跟那些人全然不同。即便航空公司给他们提供免费升舱，他跟父亲乘机时也永远坐经济舱。他的父亲不想他被宠坏了。他想让Nico明白，他需要靠自己的努力和决心来攀上巅峰，不然他就永远都停留在山脚。Nico从没能登顶。

在他父母的电视旁有一张Nico的照片——那时他三岁。他正带着父亲的飞行员帽，过大的帽子落下来遮住了他的眼睛，但他灿烂的笑容是货真价实的。他那时是一个心怀梦想的男孩，追随着自己父亲的步伐。每一次看到那张照片都让Nico的创痂隐隐作痛：它时刻提醒着他曾与梦想咫尺之遥，直到一切在他面前分崩离析。Nico猜测着——父亲每次看到这张照片时是否会与他感同身受？

他父母一直都很支持他，从未因他没有达到目标而责备过他——毕竟那个目标是他自己亲手设下的。一直想做飞行员的是他。他父亲从未支持过他，亦或是阻止过他。反而他母亲是始终不赞成的，即便她从未明确表态。她厌恶飞行——这一由庞大的喷气式发动机推动机体促成的“反常结果”。每当父亲执飞时，她总是害怕。父亲退休后，母亲终于松了一口气，但当Nico进入航校时，这个曾纠缠她的噩梦又出现了——即便她使劲浑身解数试图一笑而过。

他不太确定在母亲眼中自己不是那个掌控飞机的人是好是坏，但他仍依靠它在全世界穿梭。他觉得母亲应该希望他为一个稍微更崇高些的事业搏命。她如今的笑跟她得知他那不合格的训练结果时的笑毫无区别，Nico认为这也许才是最伤人之处。他想以此向他们证明他的改变。他想让他们大失所望，因为他只有在自我宽慰时才能获得一丝认可感。

这也许不是他所渴望的生活，但他很庆幸自己选择了成为一名空乘。他喜欢旅行和由此孕育的不固定的生活方式。这种生活能让人毫不费劲地藏匿其中——当飞机漂浮在一片无垠的蓝中时，转瞬间你身处无处和无数处，抛开了一切只剩下可能。

机场给Nico同样的感觉。它们是出发和到达的地方，却从不是终点，而且每一个都和下一个如此相似。在机场这个实施“人间蒸发”的完美之地，你可以是任何人，去往任何地方。

在机场里和在飞机上的记忆，在Nico这不算数。这些地方并不存在。他还在这些地方跟机长们上床——如同对自己的奖赏又似惩罚。

他从未被拒绝过。如果是年长的接近他父亲那个年代的那群人：Michael，Damon，Jacques和Mika，在过去他会做作地眨眼——他们无法拒绝他这个祸水。这本该让他感到自己被物化，但他清楚自己才是那个掌控权力的人。他这么做是处于喜好。他这么做是因为，哪怕只有一瞬间，他能假装那就是他的生活——他是他们中的一员。

如果是那群年轻得近乎跟他同龄，大概还跟他同时参加航校的人：Fernando，Kimi，Jenson和Sebastian，这对于他们来说是份小小的乐趣。跟淫荡的“空中小姐”搞在一块，在狭小的空间里互相爱抚——如同工作时的额外津贴。他们从不对此上心，Nico也是如此。他所想要的只是在被进入时紧贴着身体的制服的触感，在沉溺高潮和逃避现实中飞行员夹克的粗糙和金属翼徽的锐利。

他唯独从未让Lewis碰过自己。Lewis和他一起参加航校，但当Lewis以最高分通过时，Nico只能被迫地接受自己的失败。这并不意味着Nico备受打击或是嫉妒，只是这个事实伤他太深。面对Lewis，他无法伪装。

飞机在下降。Nico能听到Jessy在内部通讯频道里通知大家做降落前的最后检查：“机长已经打开了系紧安全带的信号灯，所以请各位确保自己的座位已经调整至直立状态，收起所有的小桌板……”今天执勤的是Kimi，Jenson是副机长——Nico费劲地回忆他们将要降落的地方。他知道自己要在那过夜。旅程十分漫长，明早他才能继续飞下一班。

他穿过头等舱，检查着每位乘客并重复着Jessy刚刚播报过的内容——显而易见，有钱佬都学不会倾听。Nico能够理解为什么Mark会因为威胁要给一个乘客“脸上来一拳”而被禁止在头等舱里工作。有时Nico得发狠地咬着自己的舌头以致他都能尝到血的腥味。Mark则一直都没有很好的耐性和控制力，特别在他的嘴上。但他轻率的行径促使他跟Ann认识了——她是公司的律师，所以结果还算皆大欢喜。

降落很平稳。Nico注视着乘客们走下飞机，微笑着感谢乘客并祝愿他们旅途愉快。他向外眺望，凝视着落在停机坪上的阳光，他还是不确定自己究竟身处哪个国家。而这个想法慰藉着他。我可以在任何地方。我可以是任何人。

当机舱清空后，Nico看着Jenson和Jessy手挽手地离开。她可不是像Nico这样的便宜货——她是货真价实的。对于Nico来说，这个概念可太吓人了。他的“承诺恐惧症”跟感情没有一点关系；他只是不想忠于“做自己”。

在Nico望着机舱门外时，Kimi在望着他。芬兰人毫不收敛的目光把他从头到脚地审视了个遍，Nico感受到了那熟悉的疼痛。他咬着唇，试图让自己的眼神更放荡一点，等待着邀请。

“想喝一杯吗？”Kimi问。

Nico看向航站楼：“机场酒吧？”

“不给在那喝了，会让乘客焦虑。”Kimi一脸不屑。

Nico笑了，还很清楚地记得之前的“事故”。但他不会跟Kimi离开机场——下一班的机组已经在给飞机调头的半路上了。

“下次吧。”

“好吧，那我们就只上床，”Kimi嘟囔：“我可以之后再喝。”

他直接走向通往停机坪的台阶，没有停下来等待答复——他肯定Nico会跟上来。Nico并没有被这个假设冒犯到。这是他颤巍巍为自己搭建的生活，这是他所剩的唯一的确定性。

结果他们挤进了一个障碍人士专用的盥洗间，过夜的行李在Kimi把Nico推到墙上时被随手遗弃在地板上。他们的嘴狂热地贴合在一起。Nico紧拽住Kimi的翻领，在他的口中呻吟。他硬得快发疯，极致的渴望在沸腾；他想死死地抓住Kimi，催促他，但他没法忍受松开制服的想法——好似松手的那一刹那，他的生活就会回到一片平庸。只要他还与这个相连，那么他就是其中的一部分——Kimi所代表的一部分。这跟他拽着父亲的衣服下摆，极力追随着那对他而言注定太远的脚步相比，没什么不同。

Kimi就是知道该在Nico包的哪个地方翻出润滑剂。他让Nico转过身去撑着洗手台——Nico失望地呜咽一声。他需要去触碰。他需要紧抓着什么，不然他就会消失掉，直直地从他面前的下水口流走。然而他抬起头，看着自己面前的镜子，和镜中自己肩膀上Kimi涨红的脸：他正忙着解开Nico的裤子。他夹克上的翼徽在可憎的荧光灯下泛着光。它安抚了Nico最深处的某种东西。

Kimi湿滑的手指在Nico的穴口摩擦，迫使着他向后仰起头，呻吟出声。堆在膝盖处的裤子禁锢着他，而他在束缚下尽可能地张开双腿，紧抓着洗手台保持平衡。淫荡而难以满足的，Nico向后着送臀，丝毫不在乎自己的形象。Kimi顺畅地挤进一根手指，带出Nico愉悦的一声喘息。他垮下腰，撑在身下的手臂弯曲着。

前戏做得匆忙又凌乱，是Nico喜欢的方式。他也曾尝试搞过一次浪漫，但那不适合他；他不理解——欢愉和痛苦交杂，淫乱的性爱为什么能跟爱扯上关系。性爱对他来说是一次终结，是一种确定“活着”，确定自己的心脏还在猛烈鼓动的方式——那如同自己初次掌控一架飞机，如彼得潘一般翱翔于天际时的鼓动。他的仙尘早就用完了，而性爱是他学会的唯一能借取些许的方式。

Kimi进入时，手掌在他臀上留下淤痕。Nico闭上眼，感受着身体的颤抖。半是本能半是刻意地收紧穴口，Nico沉醉于自己至高无上的力量——凭借着身体，他能让一个人如此地臣服于自己。这是他所知的最纯粹的胜利。Kimi的喘息声在他身后破碎，Nico睁开眼，把冲刷过Kimi脸上坦率的欢愉收入眼底。

Kimi有些粗暴的抽动最初带来的是疼痛，但Nico只是咬着牙迎合。他感到无与伦比的鲜活和真实。Kimi把一只手撑在台边，以一反常态的紧迫干着Nico。Nico视线垂下，看着Kimi袖口的四条杠。那意味着他比自己好上四倍。他想伸出手去，把手覆在它们上面，但他因感官的刺激而眩晕，除了Kimi填满自己的感触外，其他的一切都是涣散的。

加快了速度，Kimi落在他臀上的手掌收紧了，圆钝的指甲嵌进他的皮肉。Nico不由自主地想象陷在他肉体里的那一个个小小的半月形印记。他抬起头望进镜子里，欣赏着Kimi的倒影：因欲望而全然失了淡蓝的虹膜，如被蹂躏过的臀肉般红涨的脸——这个画面让他颤抖。他敢说Kimi会这么对待他的——只要他开口。

他们的眼神在倒影中交汇了，Kimi笑了一下。Nico有种自己被抓了个现行的感觉。Kimi俯下身，依旧注视着镜中的Nico，把嘴唇贴在他的耳边。

“动手。”

模糊的词句几乎被击打肉体的脆响和Nico急促的呼吸声吞没，但他很清楚它们的意思。他汗湿的手掌滑过洗手台的边缘向下。把手指环扣在性器上用力地撸动，一声高音调的声响钻出Nico的喉咙，他顺从着自己的节奏摆动臀部。Kimi又笑了，这次露齿的笑容里满溢着猎食者般的侵略性。Nico没法把自己的目光从他脸上挪开。

手上的动作应和着Kimi抽送的节奏，Nico任由自己被引领着。明知那会让自己坠入无限的深渊，但Nico如饥似渴地需要着被连接的感觉。快感在体内深处不断积累，他知道自己快要高潮了。他把自己已经无知觉的身体抛给Kimi。在镜子的反射中Kimi的制服，闪亮的双眼是他唯一能感觉到的——抛掉了一切，Nico在哭喊中臣服，微凉的精液打湿了自己的手指。

在高潮的余韵中闭上了眼，他想在倒在Kimi的臂弯里，裹上那件还在Kimi身上的夹克。但Kimi没有停下，丝毫不打算慢下交合的节奏。倚靠在自己颤抖的手臂上，Nico垂下头。余韵还如巨浪般冲刷着他，但他丝毫不想它停下。

Kimi嘟囔了一声，Nico睁开眼，目光落在他袖口的横杆上。他的视线被未落的泪水模糊了，于是Nico眨眼，把多余的水分挤出眼眶。世界又变得如此清晰——正如Kimi还埋在他体内的性器所带给他的触感。曲着肘，Nico轻微地摇晃着，再次抬起头寻找Kimi镜中的倒影——取而代之的，他望见了自己。他难以移开自己的目光。

他看上去是那么的年轻，又那么的苍老——一张只能在失败的死水中浸泡出来的脸。他的嘴唇半张，双眼空洞，泛红的脸颊在汗水下闪亮。他看上去是如此的颓废而破碎，却又是那么的真实。Kimi乱了节奏，Nico眯起眼睛，把镜中两人的身影重叠在一起——朦胧之间他好像才是那个穿着飞行员夹克的人。

在一声近似不满的叹息里，Kimi高潮了。他的身体沉重地瘫在Nico身上，几乎要把他压垮。低着身体，Nico伸出手指抚摸那几道缀在Kimi袖口的线条。清了清嗓子，Kimi站直身子，颇有“骑士风度”地帮Nico提上裤子，再提上自己的。

转过身靠在洗手台上，Nico看着Kimi整理自己的衣物。恍惚间，他抬起发沉的手臂，让指尖描摹过Kimi胸口小巧的银色翼徽——他自幼以来的渴望。Kimi只是饶有兴趣地看着他，一言未发，理了理自己的夹克，于是Nico任自己的手臂滑落。他抬起头与Kimi对视——也许他的表情已经说明了一切。

“明天见。”Kimi说。

Nico点点头，低头确保自己衣着完整。随后Kimi打开门，融进嘈杂的机场。费劲地从洗头台前撑起身，Nico再把门锁上，扯了一把纸巾开始清理自己。往脸上泼洒了些冷水，他试着让更低的温度带走脸上的红晕，鼓起勇气注视着镜中自己的倒影。他看到的是Nico——并无新鲜。

收拾好东西，Nico深吸了口气，重新走进机场。他在来往的人群中穿行，跟人们问好或道别——所有的欢喜和悲伤，真实的情感袒露着。它们触碰到他，冲刷过他，让他感受到一丝希望。至少心痛会给予人刺痛，好过他勒令自己处于的麻木。

机场外面很热，燥热得让人难以呼吸，想赶紧来上一杯饮料。酒店并不太远，而Nico喜欢在异国的大街上行走——在那他是陌生的，是不起眼的。这像是另一种“匿名”：你可以是个“大人物”或“无名小卒”。Nico正渴望如此——又是一个不需成为自己，面对从不属于你的一切的夜晚。


End file.
